Discussion utilisateur:Youssef le Mage Noir
!}} Pages épisode Aide :) Salut salem Hey :) Fais comme tu veut ! Les gens c'est vraiment des gamins sans cervelle. mai 24, 2014 à 12:16 (UTC) Alors déjà je vois pas en quoi, je serais dans ton "rapport" alors que je n,ai fait que mon devoir de Bureaucrate et je pense pas faire mon boss comme tu dit, d'ailleurs j'ai même conseiller a Law de ce calmer --' Dans sa chute libre tu dit ? Le Wiki fait plus de 1000 visite par jour... Tu ne te fit qu'aux badge on dirais, oui tu a étais le premier contribueur et que tu a beaucoup modif et je t'en remercie mais Seiya n'est pas comme tu l'a décrit, c'est pas un monstre juste un gars qui s'emporte facilement.. Son plus grand défaut... KiddScrap/sig2 juin 6, 2014 à 16:02 (UTC) Fairy Tail Zero Fairy Tail Zero Je suis dispo H24, c'est à toi de me dire quand et où ;-) MossLuffy décembre 21, 2014 à 06:51 (UTC) Désolé j'étais en train de jouer, je n'ai donc pas vu ton message ^^ Je suis sur le tchat mais tu viens de partir xD Bref je reste co pour le moment ^^ MossLuffy décembre 21, 2014 à 12:16 (UTC) salut sa veut dire que ses pas toi qui jouais a dbz avec moi ? :O Minato Kurama Edo Tensei (discussion) décembre 25, 2014 à 18:12 (UTC) BOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUM !!!!! salut tu va bien ? Minato Kurama Edo Tensei (discussion) juin 22, 2015 à 20:31 (UTC) oui sa va bien et toi ? :) Minato Kurama Edo Tensei (discussion) juin 23, 2015 à 14:52 (UTC) " Mathi " ? Niarrrk à toi de chercher Bon je base j'étais venue ici pour te laisser un truc super long et te troller pour te faire perdre ton temps, et aussi je voulais te dire que je voulais que tu foute ta babb sur ma page de discu ça serai bien Bon sinon tu vas bien ? TuT Tu m'as manqué TuT Et l'autre Fou/Folle de sorcier/sorcière, j'ai jamais su si c'était un mec ou une meuf ? il/elle a quel âge ? TuT Trop de mystère TuT Quand je Le:La parle il/elle me fait trop penser à une meuf TuT c'est pas possible, sûrement un bis, qui sait}} Re: Wikiversaire Hi ! Thank you so much my dear tunisian <3 P.S. : I think you can also say Happy Wikian Birthday :o }} Journaliste Mag Re:CARLA BIRTHDAY TO YOU !!!! Merciii Papi Youssef !! :3 Oui j'ai compris la blague XD Si tu veux je peux te montrer où est la porte XD }} wikiverssaire Wikiversaire t'es plus vieux que moi ! et je vais te rattraper. Sinon je t'attends au tchat. Tu m'as dit que t'avais une révélation à me faire, et j'attends toujours. Adam pas contente D: }} WIKIVERSAIRE Joyeux Wikiversaire Wikiversaire Salut Youssef,je voulais te souhaiter un très joyeux wikiversaire,pour te remercier de m'avoir aceuilli sur le tchat,mon frère!!! et passe une EXCELLENTE JOURNEE Wikiversaire + remerciements <3 Shabott décembre 14, 2016 à 19:21 (UTC) Je te souhaite un bonne anniversaire ! Wikiversaire un joyeux Wikiversaire !!!! Ho ho ho ! Devine qui c'est ? besoin d'aide svp Une année de plus Lumen Serena (discussion) mai 2, 2017 à 02:28 (UTC) Coucou Youssef ! Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire,passe une bonne journée ! Bye Anethalol (discussion) mai 2, 2017 à 05:17 (UTC) Anniversaire Anniv Yo mon frère Youss, joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que t'as passé une trèèès belle journée si oui retrouve moi sur le tchat je te filerais un cadeau pas exceptionnel mais sa symboliseras notre fraternité Allez une passe une trèèès belle journée et un trèèès bon anniversaire *w* ZOYEUX ANNIVERCHAIRE =3 J'ai fait une bêtise ? Pourquoi t'es super froid d'un coup ? :o T'as écrit "Miukage-sama" (tt) (tt) (tt).}} Surnom XD De rien youssef ^^ pour souhaiter un anniversaire, je suis toujours là ���� Yep j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux grave pour un truc :o Tu peux me dire t'inquiète je pourrais comprendre ^^ }} re mon ami !!! Mail Merciiii Merci Papi Youssef :D C'est pas grave que tu me l'ai souhaité aujourd'hui, ça me fait quand même plaisir :D }} Rew : Anniversaire Yow Youss !! Merki beaucoup ! Bisouuuuus Deidavaï (discussion) septembre 28, 2017 à 06:57 (UTC) Joyeux Wikiversaire! Wikiversaire Joyeux Wikiversaire en retard :3 }} Ho ho ho ! Je suis de retour !